Late Night Thoughts
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: *WARNING: If you haven't read House of Hades, don't read!* Everyone has late night thoughts that keep them up. The demigods aboard the Argo II have them all the time, why not share what's going with your fellow team members? Friendships between the seven that we rarely see.


***WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HOUSE OF HADES, DO NOT READ THIS.***

* * *

**~Leo~**

Leo sat at his desk in his dorm on the Argo II, sketching a new machine he was planning to build. The dim light, barely lit up his work area. He was far too lazy to turn on another light though, that required getting up. It was usually a good time passer, but this time it didn't work. His head wasn't cooperating with him. He couldn't focus on the ice cream blaster he wanted to make at all. Even the idea of squirting ice cream into other people's mouths (or other parts of their body) didn't sound appealing at the moment.

He was stuck in a daze, only really thinking about one thing. Or rather, someone. He couldn't get Calypso out his head. Her image, it was stuck. Implanted like a seed and sprouted as an elegant flower. Her cinnamon hair, almond eyes, a smile of grace. She was unforgettable, and he had just left her there. His stomach did flops.

She had said so herself, she couldn't leave Ogygia. Leo wasn't sure if she had ever tried though. He was determined to get her off, even if it really did mean risking his life. He didn't mean to fall for her really, it just sort of happened. Especially since he hated her when they first met. But he did, and didn't even realize it. She was perfect for a him, a girl who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

"Huh?" Leo looked on his paper, and noticed he had accidentally drawn a little mechanic shop in the empty space of his paper. Specifically, 'Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Magical Monsters'. "Augh!" He groaned, slamming his head on the desk. "Why can't she get out my head!?"

He looked at the clock. 2:57 am. "I'm gonna get something to eat. Everything tastes better at midnight, anyway." He mumbled.

His chair made a _screech!_ as he pushed himself away from his work. He opened his door, and tiptoed out his room, trying not to wake up the others. They all needed their rest, especially Percy and Annabeth. After their long, life-threatening journey, they needed all the rest they could get.

Leo made his way to the kitchen,debating on what his stomach felt to relieve the heart ache. _You so want some stew and cider right now_, his stomach told him. It was true, but he shook the thought away. He reached for the light switch without even looking up, but found that it was already flicked on. He peered around the corner, seeing Percy sitting in a chair, a blue bowl set in his lap. He was staring at the screens of Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey." Percy flinched, and turned to see Leo's scrawny frame at the doorway.

"Hey." He replied quietly. He took to bowl off his lap, and placed it on the table. Percy looked absolutely exhausted. His hair was whipped up and messy as usual, there were vague lines under his eyes, and his eyes looked a little red. "What's up?"

"You okay, man?" Leo took a seat next to him.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." He sniffed. Leo knew he wasn't, but didn't question it.

"So why are you up?" Leo settled for ice cream. Opening a cupboard for a bowl and the freezer for the neapolitan. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Because, y'know, you guys went through hell."

"I couldn't." Percy replied dryly. His green eyes stared Leo down, but in a kind way. "I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I-"

"Yeah, I get it." He cut Percy off quickly. He didn't want his friend to suffer when he was trying to get away from it all.

"You know, before I let go, I took a second thought on what I was doing, what I was leaving behind if I didn't make it." Leo took a seat next to him, remaining silent, but he knew what his friend was talking about.

"I was gonna leave behind a lot, I realized. My mom, stepdad, our crew, all my old friends from Camp, so many people. I didn't realize how people I was going to leave with one single decision." He stared at the livestream of Camp Half-Blood sadly, but continued anyway. "Just look at that. I could've left home behind. If I didn't go to camp, I'm pretty sure I'd still being going to different boarding schools right now, or maybe even dead. Who knows. I couldn't leave her though, no. Never." Leo admired his dedication with Annabeth, which reminded him that he didn't even try to push Calypso to go with him. Sure he did verbally, but not physically. It would've been somewhat rude to push her onto the raft, but at least she would've been with him.

"How bout you, Valdez? Too much energy in your system?" He smiled a little. Leo couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not really, I was caught up in my thoughts too, and stuff. Not like 'oh what's good old Valdez's future gonna be like?' thoughts, but kind of what you were thinking before you fell in." he put the ice cream scooper down, and a sad expression was replaced. Everything just reminded him of her, even the table. They wouldn't have met if that table weren't broken. He felt his heart sink in his chest. "I-I left something behind."

"You okay, dude? Y'know you haven't been yourself recently. Nico, too. Did you leave like a really nice machine behind or something?"

Leo exhaled deeply, debating on whether or not he should tell him. They had both met her, so it wouldn't really matter.

"I met h-her." He managed. He didn't like referring to Calypso as 'her', but he didn't want to say her name either. He expected Percy's confused look, so he decided to fill in more.

"Who?"

"I accidently landed in Ogygia, and so I met...her." Percy scrunched his eyebrows, and looked down sadly.

"Oh."

"Yeah." There was a moment of awkward silence between the two, but they didn't care. "I fell in love with her."

"I know. I did a little, too. I wanted to stay. But I had Annabeth…"

"I could've stayed. I did think about it, but then I felt like all hell would break loose if I didn't come back."

"We would've wanted you back, Leo. Like, really, really, wanted you back. You're the one who puts the life in the party on this ship."

"I guess. She did talk about you, Percy. You really hurt her." He glared at Percy, who was still looking down. "I know that sounded a little harsh, but you did. Even the mention of your name made her cry-"

"Stop. Please, just...I can't hear anymore." He buried his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to. It's not like I had a choice."

"I know. You can say that to her face when I get her back." Percy's head perked back up, and stared at Leo as if he had just grown two heads.

"What!? Leo, are you nuts?! You know you can't go back twice! It's impossible."

"It's possible if you put your mind to it. I even swore to the River Stynx, Percy. Once I get her back, you're so apologizing, man." Percy sighed, and held his head again.

"Okay." The silence returned, and neither of them bothered to break it this time. Leo was tapping on the shiny wood, and didn't notice he was tapping 'I love you' again. He just let it slide.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. Annabeth's probably gonna freak if she notices I'm not next to her." Leo rose an eyebrow. Now that Coach Hedge was gone, he guessed it was fair that they could sleep together. "I'll see you in the morning?" Percy said, stretching his arms as he got out of his chair.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning. Well, it is morning so I suppose I'll see you-"

"Shut up, Leo. You know what I mean." He flashed his genuine troublemaker smirk, and Leo couldn't help but smirk back.

"See ya. Night."

"Yeah, night-or morning." Percy left with the smile on his face, leaving Leo alone in the room tapping away on the table.

* * *

**Sorry there was a lot of dialogue, but I couldn't help it.**

**We got a couple of new relationships in HoH, like Hazel+Jason/more interaction with Nico, obviously Leo+Calypso, and Jason and Piper got better, so I decided to write something that a relationship I hope we get to see later. This might also be a little mini-series as well, with others of the seven.**

**Just a quick little whip, I promise to update the Play's the Things somewhat soon, but thanks for waiting!**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
